Blog utilisateur:Tvdelena/Nouveaux Episodes de la Saison 4
Dans se billet de blog, vous pourrez trouver les synopsis des épisodes ainsi que des photos et des vidéos de la saison 4 de notre fabuleuse série Vampire Diaries. Tout pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche xp !! Bonne mini lecture !! =) (N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce billet de blog) ''Episode 4 x 13 : Into the wild'' Le nouvel épisode de Vampire Diaries " Into the wild" sera diffusé le 7 février sur la chaine The CW. Il nous fera retrouvé nos personnages préférés tel que, les frères Salvatores, les Gilberts et les Originaux mais plein d'autre encore. D'un côté, Shane, Elena, Damon, Rebekah parte en Road Trip dans le but de trouver le fameaux remède contre le vampirisme. Elena et Rebekah entreront en conflit pour obtenir les faveurs de Stefan. De l'autre côté, Jeremy avec l'aide de Bonnie tente à décripter le tatouage du chasseur. Caroline va également se retrouvé coincé dans un affrontement entre Tyler et le vampire originel Klaus. Vidéos Vous trouverez si joint deux vidéos : *la première : '' sneak peek, est un extrait non soutitré de l'épisode.'' *la deuxième : extended promo, ''est le teaser de l'épisode. thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404 px ''Photos Promo 4x13 7.jpg witch.jpg Promo 4x13.jpg arrivée.jpg Promo 4x13 2.jpg Into the wild.jpg Promo 4x13 4.jpg Rebekah et elena.jpg Tournage 4x13.jpg Damon et Shane.jpg ''Episode 4 x 14 : Down the Rabbit Hole'' Le nouvel épisode très attendu de TVD "Down the rabbit hole" sera diffusé le 14 février, juste une semaine après la sortie de l'épisode "Into the wild". On retrouvera les mêmes personnages que l'épisode préscédent car comme tous les épisodes de la série, ils se suivent. Toujours à la recherche de la cure, Stefan, Elena, Damon, Rebekah, Bonnie, Shane et Jeremy se mettent en chasse. Damon fera une rencontre musclé avec un nouveau chasseur beaucoup moins gentil que Jeremy, Stefan et Elena se confiront l'un à l'autre et Bonnie apprendra la différence entre le bien et le mal. A Mystic Falls, Tyler et Caroline tenteront de déchiffrer le tatouage de Jeremy mais ils comprendront vite que la traduction de ces codes est impossible sans l'aide de la personne qu'ils détestent le plus tous les deux ... Klaus. Vidéos Vous trouverez si joint deux vidéos : *La première :'' "extended promo" , l''e teaser de l'épisode *La deuxième : "sneak peek" , un extrait avec Rebekah, Elena et Stefan. thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404 px ''Photos'' Tranquille au salon.jpg Shane cabossé.jpg Je saigne ....jpg Haut les mains !.jpg A terre !.jpg ....jpg Galen Vaughn.jpg Bonnie 4x14.jpg Klaus 4x14.jpg Rebekah 4x14.jpg Damon 4x14.jpg Stefan 4x14.jpg Elena 4x14.jpg Jérémy 4x14.jpg Tyler 4x14.jpg Bonnie 4x14.jpg Caroline 4x14.jpg Qetsiyah marque.png Epée.png Jeremy-Bonnie.png ''Episode 4 x 15 : Stand by me'' L'épisode numéro 15 de notre fabuleuse série "The Vampire Diaries", sera dévoilé le ... 21 février !!! Et oui plus que une semaine à attendre ! ^^ Il s'intitulera "Stand by me" et sera diffusé comme d'habitude sur la chaine américaine The CW. Suite à " l'accident " qui est arrivé à Jeremy, Stefan, Elena rentrent à Mystic Falls. Caroline inquiète pour Elena s'empresse de prendre de ses nouvelles et de l'aider comme elle peut. Stefan demandera cependant les services de Meredith Fell et de Matt. Pendant ce temps, Damon est resté sur l'île tout comme Rebekah, Bonnie, Vaughn et Shane. Bonnie leur apprendra les véritables plan de Shane et Damon se rendra compte que Elena a déjà trouvé un nouveau plan pour redevenir humaine ... ''Vidéos'' Si-joint, les deux vidéos promo de l'épisode très attendu (désolée pour la qualité de la deuxième -_- ) : *la première : "extended promo" la bande-annonce de l'épisode *la deuxième : "sneak peek" un extrait où vous pourrez voir Shane et Bonnie ... *la troisième : une magnifique vidéo créée par ''Man81'' que je trouve très touchante. C'est une vidéo fantastisque sur la mort de Jeremy qu'il faut absolument voir. Bravo Man81 !! thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404px thumb|left|402 px ''Photos'' Promo 4x15 4.jpg Promo 4x15.jpg dans les bois ....jpg Promo 4x15 3.jpg bonnie.jpg Promo 4x15 2.jpg Jérémy 4x14 1.jpg Promo 4x15 1.jpg en crise ....jpg 4.jpg ''Episode 4 x 16 : Bring it on'' Après une pause de plusieurs semaines, l'épisode n°16 de la saison 4 de " The Vampire Diaries " fera apparition sur nos écrans le 14 mars prochain. Il s'intitule " ''Bring it on ''" et comme à chaque fois, la chaîne The CW se chargera de la diffusion. Le nouveau comportement d'Elena inquiètera les frères Salvatore, Bonnie et Caroline. Damon et Stefan pensent que la faire retourner au lycée lui redonnera goût à la vie, Elena va même se porter volontaire pour intégrer l'équipe des Cheerleaders, pour la plus grande joie de Caroline. Mais le bonheur sera de courte durée, en effet elle réalisera qu'Elena n'hésite pas à mordre certaines de ses coéquipières. Caroline sous le choc, tentera en vain de la raisonner. Pendant ce temps, Damon et Rebekah seront à la poursuite de la cure, et Klaus essayera d'utilisé et de manipuler Hayley pour obtenir certaines informations très utiles .... ''Vidéos'' *La première : un petit tesaer de l'épisode en attente de la bande annonce =) *La deuxième : l'extrait " sneak peek " très attendu !! thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404px ''Photos'' Promo 4x16.jpg Cheerleaders.jpg Comme damon.jpg Haut mon dieu.jpg Pas faux.jpg Plus d'humanité sur la route ....jpg Stefan choqué.jpg Promo 4x16 6.jpg Promo 4x16 5.jpg Promo 4x16 4.jpg Promo 4x16 3.jpg Promo 4x16 2.jpg Promo 4x16 1.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Elena.jpg Hayley 4x16.jpg Klaus 4x16.jpg Caroline 4x16.jpg Elena 4x16 1.jpg Elena 4x16.jpg TVD-4x16-Promo-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-33712523-700-394.jpg ''Episode 4 x 17 : Because the Night'' Le 21 mars prochain, nous pourrons découvrir sur nos écrans, l'épisode numé 17 de la saison 4 de notre merveilleuse série The Vampire Diaries !! L'épisode s'intitulera "Because the Night" et sera diffusé comme à chaque fois par la chaine américaine The CW Suite à l'echec du plan de Damon, Stefan et Caroline sur Elena ; Damon pense qu'il est essentiel d'éloigner cette dernière de Mystic Falls et va donc l'emmener dans la ville où il a vécu dans les années 70. Le jeune couple sera accompagné par Rebekah qui passera un peu de temps avec Elena et découvrira le vértitable plan de cette dernière. A la suite de flashback, on découvrira que lorsque Damon vivait à New York dans l'Underground, il a croisé le chemin de Lexi. Pendant ce temps à Mystic Falls, Bonnie lutte pour séparer le bien du mal et Caroline ainsi que Stefan tentent de convaincre Niklaus de les aider à localiser Sillas. ''Vidéos'' *The first :'' "extended promo" le teaser de l'épisode *La deuxième : ''"sneak peek" : un petit extrait qui met en vedette : Caroline et Klaus <3 !!! *La troisième : un deuxième petit extrait !!! (en bonus x) ) thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404 px thumb|left|422px ''Photos'' Cheveux rouge.jpg Promo 4x17 4.jpg Promo 4x17 1.jpg Promo 4x17 2.jpg Promo 4x17.jpg Promo 4x17 3.jpg Promo 4x17 5.jpg Promo 4x17 6.jpg Promo 4x17 7.jpg Tournage 4x17.jpg sourire.jpg À N-Y.jpg Bonnie 4x17.jpg Lexi 4x17 1.jpg Lexi 4x17.jpg Rebekah 4x17.jpg Elena 4x17 1.jpg ''Episode 4 x 18 : American Gothic'' J'espère que vous avez pu apprécier jeudi dernier l'épisode Because the Night, parce que la suite arrive bientôt !!! ^^ =) Et oui, le jeudi 28 mars prochain, nous pourrons découvrir l'épisode 18, American Gothic de la saison 4 de notre série !! Alors que Rebekah et Elena s'allieront pour partir à la recherche de Katherine en Pennsylvanie, cette dernière fera la rencontre de l'un des frères de Rebekah, Elijah. Damon et Stefan, eux, continueront à s'inquiéter de l'état d'esprit d'Elena et essayeront de lui venir en aide. Et pendant ce temps à Mystic Falls, Caroline viendra en aide à Klaus et découvriront un nouvel aspect des pouvoirs du plus ancien vampire de l'histoire ... ''Vidéos'' *La première : " extended promo ", la bande-annonce de l'épisode. *La deuxième : " ''sneak peek ''" un petit extrait entre Damon et Stefan. *La troisième !!! et oui !!! j'en mets trois maintenant !! =), Alors, un petit sneek peek bonus, entre Rebekah et Katherine =) thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404 px thumb|left|422 px ''Photos'' 4x18 5.jpg 4x18.jpg 4x18 2.jpg 4x18 3.jpg 4x18 4.jpg 4x18 6.jpg 4x18 7.jpg 4x18 8.jpg Silas 4x18.jpg Rebekah 4x18.jpg Katherine 4x18 2.jpg Katherine 4x18 1.jpg Katherine 4x18.jpg Elijah 4x18 1.jpg Elijah 4x18.jpg ''Episode 4 x 19 : Pictures of You'' Bon, ba pour voir l'épisode très attendu n°19 : Pictures of you, on devra attendre un petit peu. -_- Allez !! Juste 14 petits jours, c'est pas long !! Bon un petit peu, mais vous pouvez patienter avec le résumé de l'épisode et avec toutes les vidéos et photos de l'épisode =). Bon, alors cet épisode sortira le 18 avril, et nous pourrons revoir un de nos personnages favoris revenir après 4 épisodes d'absences. Cet épisode est un des plus mythique de la série ... et oui !! C'est le bal de promo !!! Malheureusement, ce bal ne sera pas de tout repos pour tout le monde. Elijah après avoir prit une décision qui rend furieux son frère Klaus, il propose alors un défi à Rebekah qui pourrais bien changer sa vie à jamais. Pendant le bal, Elena pertubera les plans préparés par Caroline pour que le bal se passe au mieux. Mais Damon et Stefan, assisteront au bal et tenteront tant bien que mal de maitriser la soirée, mais le bal malgrés leurs efforts commencera à échapper à tout contrôle. Elena se déchainera alors devant les yeux de toute l'assemblée et Matt se tournera vers la vampire originel Rebekah pour demander de l'aide. En même temps, Bonnie fera une découverte térrifiante et Klaus recevra un message qui apparemment pourrait tout changer. ''Vidéos'' *Alors '''la première vidéo cette semaine est la bande annonce ( comme d'habitude ^^ ) : "extended promo" *'La deuxième vidéo' : '''un petit extrait de l'épisode : " sneak peek '" *'La troisième vidéo : un deuxième extrait de l'épisode ''"sneak peek" '' entre le très beau <3 Damon ;) et Stefan (bouhou !! ) x) ^^ thumb|left|456px thumb|right|404 px thumb|left|422px '''''Photos Rebekah en rob de bal ! trop joli.jpg 4x19 2.jpg|Promo 4x19.jpg|Promo 4x19 3.jpg|Promo 4x19 4.jpg|Promo 4x19 5.jpg|Promo 4x19 6.jpg|Promo 4x19 7.jpg|Promo Rebekah et elijah.jpg ''Episode 4x20 : The Originals'' 19/04/13 Ah !!! Ce fameux épisode ! Cela fait des semaines que l'on parle de cet épiode, celui qui sera la base et qui lancera la série des originels avec comme vedette Klaus. Les photos sont disponibles depuis plusieurs jours, la bande-annonce est disponible depuis hier et l'épisode sera sur nos écrans le 25 avril sur la chaine The CW !!!! Averti qu’un complot se dresse contre lui en Nouvelle Orléans, Klaus se rendra dans la ville dont il a jadis participé à la construction avec ses frères et sœurs. Ses interrogations le mèneront jusqu’à l’un de ses anciens protégés, Marcel, (un vampire charismatique qui dispose d’un contrôle total sur les humains et des habitants surnaturels de Nouvelle Orléans). Déterminé à aider son frère à se racheter, Elijah suivra Klaus et découvrira qu’Hayley les y a suivis à la recherche d’indices concernant son histoire familiale. La jeune femme tombera alors dans les mains d’une sorcière nommée Sophie. A Mystic Falls, Damon et Stefan ne perdront pas espoir et persisteront à vouloir aider Elena. De son côté, Katherine fera une surprenante révélation à Rebekah avant de lui demander de délivrer un message. Vidéos *'The first vidéo !! ': la bande-annonce (plus longue que d'habitude pour notre plus grande joie !!) thumb|left|456px Photos Promo 4x20.jpg|Promo Promo 4x20 1.jpg|Promo Promo 4x20 2.jpg|Promo Promo 4x20 3.jpg|Promo Promo 4x20 4.jpg|Promo Promo 4x20 5.jpg|Promo Promo 4x20 6.jpg|Promo Promo 4x20 7.jpg|Promo Promo 4x20 8.jpg|Promo 4x20 EW.jpg|Scan d'EW 4x20 EW 2.jpg|Scan d'EW Tournage 4x20.jpg|Sur le tournage 4x20.png|Sur le tournage 4x20 2.jpg|Sur le tournage 4x20 3.jpg|Sur le tournage 4x20 4.jpg|Sur le tournage 4x20 5.jpg|Sur le tournage 4x20 6.jpg|Sur le tournage 4x20 7.jpg|Sur le tournage 4x20 8.jpg|Sur le tournage Catégorie:Billets de blog